Echoes
by Cliasa
Summary: Rosto and Beka have a fight and Beka walks out, disappearing for months. With her gone Rosto realizes how much he loved her.In the end it proves to be bigger than him and he ends it. When Beka finds out she blames herself for his death. songfic


Hey Everyone, this is my first story so please read and review. Also I do not own the book bloodhound by Tamora Pierce or the characters Beka or Rosto. it would be awesome if I did but I dont XD. Oh yes please dont kill me for killing off characters.

* * *

><p><em>She put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette...<em>

It had been about three months since she had disappeared and each day was becoming more agonizing. Each day the last time he had seen ran through his head and it didn't help that the repetitive scene was them fighting and her storming out, disappearing into the night.

_She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget..._

God when they had first gotten together they both know it was going to be hard, with her being in the provost guard and him being the king of the rogues. Well not that it mattered now, after her being missing for a month and a half he had stepped down as rogue. At first he thought he would be fine and just move on but she haunted him, everywhere he turned out of the corner of his eye he thought a passing person , a provost guard or even just a girl with the same color of hair.

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind..._

A month after her disappearance he had started drinking again. It had been so long since he'd drunk anything more than a glass or two of wine or mead. But when he drank it seemed like he could almost forget her and how much he loved her.

_Until the night_

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away her memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees..._

After the fourth month he finally couldn't take it anymore. If she had been gone this long and still no one knew where she was, she was most likely dead. So there he sat on his bed with a dagger in one hand and a half-empty bottle of whiskey in the other. For a second he thought he heard her call out his name. That was the final driving force, the blood flow coming from his wrists was finally starting to stop anyway. He set aside the bottle of whiskey and then with both hands, aimed the dagger at his heart and plunged the dagger into his chest. It hurt like hell for a few minutes and just as he started to fade something forced his door open and there she was, but it was too late the last thing he remembered was her rushing over and crying.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_

_With a note that said I'll love her till I die_

_And when we buried him beneath the willow_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

After sitting there for a while she got up and started to catalogue everything she saw, just like if was for a complete stranger not the one who held her heart. Under his body on the bed she found a note that said "I'll love her till I die". A week later she sat on the floor in a room she was renting she couldn't stand staying in her room which was above his. They had buried him earlier that day but she hadn't gone it was just to painful and there was now a hollow feeling in her chest where her heart used to be.

_The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself_

_For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath _

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind..._

She awoke with a start why was she remembering him now? It had been three years since he had killed himself, but it was worse knowing that it was her fault. So each night after she finished her watch, she went to the taverns and tried to drink away the memory of him, but she could never completely forget him. After all it was her fault the last time they had spoken to each other was the last fight they had. Then she had gone to Port Caynn for a case. It was supposed to be a secret operation so she couldn't tell anyone, and when she had returned.

_Until the night_

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away his memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees..._

She had spent the last few minutes crying, not for what she was about to do, but for the first time in years she wasn't drunk or at work and the memories of him where hitting her harder then ever before. It had been exactly four years now and she had enough. Next to her on her bed was the only picture of him that she hadn't destroyed. Next to the picture was the same dagger that he had used, she had put in a request to have to released. Before she could think of a reason to stay she grabbed the dagger and pulled it vertically up both of her wrist. Red blood welled up seconds after she made the cuts. Then she rolled over her eyes on level with the picture of him. And as her heart died for a final time so did she.

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_


End file.
